


A Room with a View

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [146]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Caleb made them all rooms in his magic mansion and Jester's is perfect. Well... almost perfect. There's someone missing.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [146]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	A Room with a View

“Jester,” Caleb said with a kind smile. “This is your room.”

Jester squealed and hugged Caleb from the side. “Oh my gosh, Caleb! Thank you, I can’t wait to see it!” 

Caleb cleared his throat awkwardly as she pulled out of the hug, his face a little pink, and continued down the hall. Jester reached for the door but her hand froze on the crystal doorknob at his next words.

“And Beau, this is your room.”

Jester frowned and turned to watch as Caleb led her to the next door down. “She… Wait.”

Beau glanced back at her over her shoulder and Caleb looked concerned.

“Jester? Something the matter?”

Jester opened her mouth to speak but caught Beau’s eyes and paused. She was looking at Jester without an ounce of protest or worry on her face. Didn’t she know that they were supposed to be roommates? They were always roommates. But Beau didn’t seem concerned.

“Oh, nothing,” Jester said finally. “Nevermind.” She squeezed the doorknob so tight that it might have broken a less magical doorknob and then she pulled the door open sharply. “Thank you, Caleb!” She disappeared inside without another thought and shut the door behind her.

She closed her eyes for a second, took a deep, filling breath, then let it out like a sigh, opening her eyes once more. The room was beautiful, she thought with a little smile. It was similar to her childhood room and she realized all at once that that was why Caleb had wanted to see it. The walls were a similar golden beige color with a white chair rail. A giant bed big enough for five people to lay shoulder to shoulder was on the left wall with silk white sheets, a fluffy yellow quilt, and a hundred pillows in silky yellow covers. There was an easel against the far wall but that wall was empty and blank to give her space to decorate it to her own discretion. There was a shelf against the right wall full of smut and Jester giggled a little at the idea of Caleb reading and memorizing them well enough to recreate them in his mind mansion. There was also a little table in the corner with a sign that read ‘Placeholder for Traveler Shrine’ and Jester could already imagine the one she wanted Caleb to make for her next time.

But, even full of all the things she loved, it felt… empty. Quiet. Too quiet. If this was an inn, Beau would already have claimed the bed (or the side of the bed, if they were sharing one) closest to the door. Maybe she’d have her notebooks spread out on the mattress, making connections between obscure conversations they had with that one guy four months ago and something she had read at the Soul today. Maybe she’d be talking out loud to herself as she thought, filling the room with soft murmurs and her warm, deep voice. Maybe she’d let Jester paint her again, reclined against the pillows with her notebook propped open on the thigh, spinning her pen around idly with one hand like she didn’t even realize she was doing it. Maybe she’d complain about the yellow bed dressings and she and Jester could get in a playful argument about what the best colors were.

She sighed and stepped fully into the room. Why did she suddenly crave the sound of Beau’s quiet breathing? 

She visited the other rooms before dinner (Caduceus knew that they’d technically already had dinner at Trent’s but at least half the group hadn’t eaten a thing). Fjord’s dark captain's cabin that rocked gently like a ship at sea, Veth’s lavish spa room with hot tub and mud bath that never got cold or crusty, Caleb’s dark library with rolling bookshelf ladders and every book that he had ever read and memorized (including copies of several of the smut books that Jester had found in her room), Caduceus’ lovely little garden room, and even Yasha’s bed of roses and wildflowers. But not Beau’s. When Beau invited her over, Jester made an excuse.

“I’m hungry,” she said, still wiping steak sauce off the corners of her mouth from Trent’s feast. “I’ll drop by before we have to leave, promise.”

But when it came time to sleep, she still hadn’t been. She laid in her bed, the quilt pulled up to her chin, staring at the pastel pink ceiling. There were no crickets here. No crashing waves in the distance. No sound at all coming from the void outside her wall.

She chewed on her lip nervously and tossed off her covers before she could talk herself out of it, marching out into the hallway in her pastel green nightgown and fuzzy weasel shaped slippers.

She hesitated before shutting her door. What if Beau didn’t miss her at all? What if she was sleeping soundly, not worried about Jester at all?

But, still, she continued forward, shutting her door and tiptoeing to the next door down. She raised her fist to knock and squeaked when it opened before she even made contact.

The door swung open quickly and Beau jumped, startled.

“Fuck!” she exclaimed. “Jesus, Jes, you scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry! Sorry, I was just about to knock.”

Beau sighed and leaned against the door jam. “Did you need something?”

“Oh, no, not at all. I just realized I didn’t come see your room, is all. I thought… if you were still up… Wh-What are you up for?”

Beau licked her lips and avoided Jester’s curious gaze. “Just… going for a walk. Felt restless, is all.”

Jester nodded and rocked back on her heels. “Cool. Cool. How do you like your room?”

Beau cleared her throat and pushed off the door frame, opening the door wider so that Jester could step inside.

It was a smallish, simple room, smaller than Jester’s but with high, vaulted ceilings. The walls were bright blue, closer to robin’s egg than cobalt which was what Jester had expected. The floor was dark hardwood instead of her white carpet and there was a small, single bed against the left wall. There were fighting dummies against the far wall and a desk against the right wall with two empty bookshelves on either side.

“Why are your shelves empty?” Jester asked, stepping inside.

Beau shut the door behind her. “Caleb can only create books that he’s already read and he left them empty until I tell him what books I want there,” she said. 

“Do you like it?” Jester asked, looking back at Beau over her shoulder. “It’s a lot… simpler than the other rooms I’ve seen. Fjord’s room moves, did you know that?”

Beau smiled softly and shrugged. “It’s perfect, Jes.”

“You wouldn’t rather have a super big bed like mine or super tall bookshelf like Caleb? If you want to change it, I don't think Caleb would mind.”

“The room is great, Jes. I like simple. I had fancy stuff at my dad’s house and it didn’t make me happy. There is one cool thing though. Come here.” She grinned and waved for Jester to follow her towards the bed. She hopped onto the bed and Jester giggled and followed, sitting on the bed and only laying back when Beau did. The bed was tiny so they laid with Jester’s arm and shoulder overlapping Beau’s and Beau shifted so that her arm wrapped around Jester’s back. “Watch this.” She puckered her lips and pressed her tongue to her teeth and let out a high pitched, lyrical whistle that echoed up the vaulted ceiling.

There was a beat of silence, then all the candles dimmed automatically. In the dark, the vaulted ceiling almost looked like an endless night sky. There was a pop, then a streak of bright light flew up to the top of the ceiling with a whistle, not unlike the one Beau had done to activate it. The light faded out of existence, then there was another pop and a red firework lit up the room.

Jester gasped and grabbed Beau’s arm out of surprise. “Oh, wow!” she exclaimed.

Beau chuckled just as a blue one went off. “The man knows me,” she said, sounding a little put off about it. “It’s cool, right?”

“It’s so cool! I love it!”

Beau was smiling, pleased, before whistling again. The fireworks stopped and the lights rose but neither of them moved. “Glad you came over to see it?”

Jester licked her lips and avoided Beau’s searching expression. “I… I didn’t actually come over just to see your room. It was too… quiet.” She shifted on the bed so that she was laying to face Beau with her hands pillowed under her head.

Beau sighed and moved to mirror her. “Yeah. I was… When you came to the door I was about to walk over to your room for the same reason.”

Jester smiled softly. “Maybe next time we tell Caleb we want to room together? If you wanted to, that is.”

“Yeah,” Beau said, then she raised up her arm to let Jester cuddle against her chest. “I want to. You wanna stay here in the meantime or you wanna go enjoy your giant ass bed instead? Spread out a little?”

Jester hummed and closed her eyes, instantly feeling tired and safe in Beau’s embrace. The sound of Beau's heartbeat against her ear was already lulling her to sleep. “No. This is perfect.”


End file.
